Kwiat Nocnego Nieba (The Night Sky Flower)
by SilverKunoichi1212
Summary: See Chapter 1
1. Summary

**Five-year-old Lavada Wójcik just wanted to draw a beautiful sunset for her sick mother, Gizela. Instead, she foolishly fell into the realm of monsters. As she was tried to find her way out, Lavada was captured by a figure that means no good will.**

 **Not knowing what to do, Lavada writes in the journal Gizela gave her for her birthday. A journal with a flower that looks like the night sky.**

 **Maybe someone will find it and save her.**


	2. Photographic Memory

Pamięć Fotograficzna

 **Description**

It's been a few months since the Barrier has been broken with the help of Frisk and Asriel. Monsters and humans are finally walking along with each other. Now that monsters have their own homes on the Surface, they're going back underground to get all their belongings to officially move out. While she was bringing her stuff to the Surface, Arial Narra decided to help Gerson with his belongings...and finds a particular looking diary.

 **Characters**

 _Arial Narra (Main)_

The main character of the story series. She is the only female skeleton left in the Underground. Like the two skeletons, Sans and Papyrus, her birth parents and origins are unknown. Arial Narra did have two adoptive parents who were killed by the Perseverance Soul on accident.

 _Gerson (Minor)_

A minor character of the story series that has a major impact. He is the oldest monster in the Underground, fighting in the War of Humankind. Gerson now owns a knick knack shop that sells random items from the Underground, and gave Arial Narra the diary free for helping him move his shop to the Surface.

 _sans (minor)_

A minor character that appears when Arial Narra is in danger. He's a lazy comedian that always cracks a pun here and there. Sans was once a scientist that was his father's lab assistant. Arial Narra has a crush on him.

 _Temmie (Other)_

h0i! i'M tEmM13!

 _I walked through my old home that was trapped under the feet of men._

 _I thought that was the only home that I would imagine._

 _Until a child of men came 'neath the Earth._

 _Her look determined even at her birth._

 _She reminded me of my childhood friend indeed._

 _Even sharing the same desire-they wanted monsters freed._

 _With her help, we are allowed to walk among men._

 _They learned about our pain, and they finally understand._

 _Now my new home is 'neath the real stars,_

 _Instead of crystals hanging from stalactites afar._

 _'Mental note to self: Tell Gerson that he should make a shop on wheels,'_ Arial Narra thought in irritation, as she carried a huge box of books in her arms. "Man! I wish I wasn't a skeleton so this box would be easy to carry." Gerson, despite his old age, was carrying about 10 boxes with no struggle what so ever. "Now quit your whinin', and help me move my ol' stuff. I'm almost as ol' as our history itself, but you ain't see me complainin' about how heavy these boxes are, do ya'?" Gerson stated in his old man voice. "True, but you have actual muscles. Mine are made of artificial magic, meaning that my muscles can't handle stuff like this," Arial Narra whined as she put the box down. She smiled as she put the box down in the moving truck, but frowned once she looked back at Gerson's old shop…50 more boxes to carry. "I must be the luckiest female skeleton alive," Arial Narra stated with all the sarcasm she could.

"One...last...BOX!" Arial Narra exclaimed as she put the final box on the moving truck. The truck driver came back to the back of the truck to see the progress. "This seems a bit too much for my truck to handle. I might need to make a roundabout…" "Just take the freaking stuff up to the Surface." Arial Narra interrupted with irritation, not wanting to carry the boxes all over again. The trucker, seeing the exhaustion written all over her face, decides to be on his way. Arial Narra sighed in relief as she sat down on a nearby rock to rest. She then look to her right and saw a box sitting there...a box from Gerson's shop. "Uuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Arial Narra yelled in frustration as she got up and grabbed the box. A book then fell out of the box, causing Arial Narra to try and grab it with her hands already full. "Here. Let me grab that for you." Gerson said with a smile and took the box out of Arial Narra's hand. "Thanks, Gerson. I owe you one." "Ya' already did owe me one. I'ma going to pay ya' back though. Come on in for some tea. It was the only thing that didn't get packed." Gerson motioned Arial Narra inside to his shop to have refreshments. Arial Narra picked up the book that fell out of box and followed Gerson.

"Here ya' go. Be careful, the tea is still hot. Ya' might need to wait awhile for it to cool off." Gerson told Arial Narra as he placed a cup of Sea Tea in front of her. "Thanks, Gerson. I really love your tea. I've never tasted anything like it. It's even looks beautiful as well." Arial Narra complimented as she took the tea in her hand. As she looked at the tea, Arial Narra could indeed confirm that the real sea looked nothing like the drink in her hand. In fact, it was a glowing teal just like a echo flower. It was Waterfalls' most precious flower, and not because it was rare (which it wasn't). The Echo Flower was precious because like the name states, it produces a beautiful echo when it's spoken to. Monsters commonly tell the Echo Flower their wishes that they wish would come true, causing someone to hear a wish from a long time ago to a recent wish. Monsters used these flowers as a way to cope with their imprisonment in Mt. Ebott. Some wishes were for freedom, some wishes were for family, and some wishes were for both. However, some wishes weren't even from monsters. There were some from humans. In fact, Arial Narra even remembered hearing a wish from a human girl. The wish was faint, but still present.

"Come on, you stubborn weed! Get out!" Arial Narra exclaimed as she was pulling a weed out of her garden. Once she did, Arial Narra did not inspect that there would be a Temmie at the end of the weed. "Uh...hi?" Arial Narra questioned in disbelief. "h0i!" The Temmie exclaimed in worry. Arial Narra just stared, her face written in confusion. 'What? The? Actual? Heck?' "tEm w4Nt5 ta Sh0w y0U s0M3tH1nG!" The Temmie announced in his?...her?...their strange language. "Uh...okay. Where are we exactly…?" Arial Narra was about to question the Temmie...but it took off. "Hey! Where are you going!? Wait for me!" Arial Narra then chased after the Temmie, which was very difficult due to how fast it was. Suddenly, the Temmie stopped at the Echo Flower Fields. Arial Narra then wanted to just leave the Temmie right where it was in annoyance. She had seen the Echo Flowers many times before, so why was this Temmie showing her the fields again? Arial Narra was about to leave, until the Temmie stated something that caused her to freeze in her tracks. "tEm h34Rd a s4D h00M4n." Arial Narra looked at the Temmie in disbelief as she heard the one thing from the Temmie that she thought would enter her canal ever again: a human. 'I need to get to the human before Undyne does! If this Temmie is correct, then the human is in danger!' Arial Narra thought in extreme panic, worrying about what King Asgore would do to the human. "Temmie, lead me to the human...now"

The young skeleton kept her eye out for any humans as she and the Temmie went deeper into the Echo Flower Fields. So far, there was no sign of a human in here. Then, Arial Narra heard a faint, scared voice of a little girl. "...please...someone help me...I don't want die...they're going to find me again...they're going to kill me...I want to go home and see my mother...I want to go back to the Surface…" The young girl's whispers were hard for Arial Narra to detect, since they were disappearing in the endless abyss of wishes. Not wanting to lost track of the girl's cries for help, Arial Narra followed the whispers until they got louder. Finally, the whispers got to their loudest point they could, and Arial Narra came to a halt. In front of her was a single Echo Flower repeating the girl's whispers again and again. "...please...someone help me...I don't want die...they're going to find me again...they're going to kill me...I want to go home and see my mother...I want to go back to the Surface…" Arial Narra just stood there in sorrow as the flower kept on telling her the girl's wish to see her mother again. A tear left Arial Narra's eye socket.

"...Arial...Arial…'Ey Arial!" Arial Narra was immediately brought back to reality by Gerson waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Gerson. I was lost in thought again." Arial Narra apologized to the old turtle monster. "Oh. Well I was just saying that the book in your hand you can keep. Think of it as a thank you for help me with my shop." Gerson stated with gratitude in his voice. Arial Narra looked down at the book in her hand, and was in awe by it. The book was covered in a fine brown leather that has miraculously not worn out. The spine was a beautiful a beautiful velvet that had only one little tear in it. But the thing that got Arial Narra's attention the most was the flower. A vibrant shade of navy blue, with violets and indigos perfectly blended in. Yellow dots here and there to represent stars. A beautiful night sky flower. "Wow. This is the most beautiful book that I've ever seen in my life! I'll cherish it for as long as I live!" Arial Narra exclaimed in pure awe. She automatically opened the book to read it, but was then surprised to see a note written in the inside cover. 'If found, please return to me. Thank you. Lavada Mackenzie Wójcik' Arial Narra started to shake in fear as she kept on staring at the note, then she mustered up the courage to turn the page. 'My Life Story by Lavada Mackenzie Wójcik' Arial Narra swallowed hard at the cruelly written title, knowing that this wasn't some book: it was a little girl's journal. "Gerson, where did you find this book? I'm just wondering because of the quality and such." Arial Narra lied to Gerson, not wanting to alarm him with the fact that the book could potentially belong to a young human girl. "I don't why where I found the book has to do with the quality, but I found it in the Echo Flower Fields. It was a sore thumb in the fields, but it also blended in with the flowers." Gerson explained with a hint of confusion to Arial Narra's question. Arial Narra's face was written in shock, remembering the Echo Flower with an echo of a little girl. Now looking at the name in the inside cover, Arial Narra remembered vainly that the girl had a Polish accent. The girl's wish still playing in her mind. "...please...someone help me...I don't want die...they're going to find me again...they're going to kill me...I want to go home and see my mother...I want to go back to the Surface…"

Arial Narra slowly walked through Central Waterfall to go to her house. The little girl's journal tucked neatly in her bag. Arial Narra was still trying to process on what just happened. _'I can't believe this. I have a dead human girl's journal. What should I do? What should I say? Should I even say anything?'_ The young skeleton was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that she was head towards the river. "What the...AHHH!!!" **SPLASH!!!**

 _...Arial Narra fell underwater…Everything went black...Arial Narra did not resurface._

 _...The Night Sky Flower..._

 _(The journal is shown before the memory fades into darkness.)_

 _...dark...dark...yet darker…_

 _(A young girl is seen holding a baby boy before the memory fades into darkness.)_

 _...the darkness keeps growing…_

 _(A HP bar is shown. 99/99 HP. 95/99 HP.)_

 _...this human girl was innocent…_

 _(The young girl is seen at the entrance of the Underground. The ground crumbles beneath her before the memory fades into darkness. 87/99 HP.)_

 _...yet…_

 _(The young girl clutches her journal as a shadowy figure towers over her. A scream is heard when the memory fades into darkness. 71/99 HP.)_

 _...they tortured her…_

 _(Two dark figures are seen grinning evilly at the young girl before the memory fades into darkness. 39/99 HP)_

 _...they experimented on her…_

 _(A syringe filled with what seems like blood is seen before the memory fades into darkness. 20/99 HP.)_

 _...they killed her._

 _(1/99 HP. Arial Narra's soul was about to break until…)_

"*gasp* *cough cough*...Wha-what just happened…?" Arial Narra stuttered as she gasped for air. Despite having no lungs, skeletons still need to breath. "i just saved your life. here, eat this." A certain skeleton explained with concern as he handed Arial Narra a hamburger. Arial Narra then looked up, only to see her friend/crush, Sans. "Thanks. I could've died under there. Sorry if I worried you, Sans. I was just thinking about my journal and got distracted." Arial Narra's face was then written with shock as she tried to search for the little girl's journal. "if you're looking for your journal, here it is." Sans handed Arial Narra the journal with his usual grin. "you need to eat first, ari. you only have 1 hp, and with one wrong move...BOOM! dust." Arial Narra looked at Sans in shock as she started to eat the burger. Sans rarely spoke in caps, meaning he's taking this situation very seriously. Arial Narra's HP started to fully restore to normal. "15/99 HP...29/99 HP...43/99 HP...57/99 HP...71/99 HP...85/99 HP...99/99 HP. Your HP has been fully restored." Arial Narra's soul stated to her after she finished the burger. "Thanks, Sans. But how did you know that I was in danger? You were all the way in Snowdin." Arial Narra questioned Sans in confusion. "it was my...sixth 'sanse' that told me." Sans joked as Arial Narra gave him a stare of irritation and disappointment. "but seriously, i was walking up to your apartment building to meet up with you. as i was walking by the river, i heard a lot of commotion. just out curiosity, i decided to check out what was going on."

Sans wasn't completely lying to Arial Narra, he did come to visit her. However, he didn't walk all the way to Central Waterfall. Since The Riverperson had moved up to The Surface, Sans has been using his teleportation powers to get to places in the Underground. He isn't able to teleport to Arial's house straight away for some odd reason, so he had to walk from Waterfall to Central Waterfall. Sans was bringing Arial up a burger and fries from Grillby's, which is her favorite meal. As he was walking near the river, he noticed that there was a lot of hullabaloo from a bunch of monsters. "Oh my god." "Will she be okay?" "We need someone that knows blue magic!" "No one in Waterfall knows blue magic but Arial, and she's drowning in the river!" Sans' eye sockets lost their eye lights and widened. He went near the river's edge, and used his blue magic to grab hold of a soul. Nothing at first, but Sans managed to grab a soul that was near shattering. Sans quickly yanked on the soul to get it out of the water quickly. As he fear, his friend Arial Narra was indeed drowning in the river. She gasped and coughed for air, her soul still weak and fragile.

"so that's how i saved you from being dust. the question is... why didn't you resurface?" Sans questioned Arial Narra as he turned off his eye lights. Arial Narra's eye lights went out as well as she tried to remember what happened while she was drowning. Nothing came to mind, in fact Arial Narra didn't even remember falling into the river in the first place. All she could remember was the little girl's wish playing in her mind. "...please...someone help me...I don't want die...they're going to find me again...they're going to kill me...I want to go home and see my mother...I want to go back to the Surface…" Arial Narra let a tear slip down her cheekbone, let out a small whisper. "I... don't remember…"

 _Long ago, there was a Polish girl named Lavada Mackenzie Wójcik. One day, her mother became very ill and couldn't get out of bed. The doctors explained that it was nothing too serious, but Lavada's mother had to stay in the bed for a few months. Lavada felt sorry for her mother, so she decided to make her a special gift. Lavada knew how much her mother loved to watch the sunset, so she went to find the highest point in her hometown to draw a perfect sunset. When she left, she was never seen again._


End file.
